projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 36: Nemesis
Area: Tower of Tarqaron, Interior One of the groups find themselves inside a strange room in the tower and hope the others made it as well. They see a few monsters scattered around as well as several capsules. Just then, Skeith and monsters from The World suddenly appear followed by a pack of Aragami led by a Vajra! Not only that but several Gnosis show up as well. After studying the capsule, she thinks they are embryonic capsules and orders one of the Servbots to destroy one of them and like she predicted a monster pops out! It looks like someone or something is breeding monsters here and can't let this stand. So they head out to destroy the capsules along with the other monsters. After defeating Skeith, he explodes. Kite wonders how he's multiplying in the real world, but Pai suggests doing something or else things may get worse. After the Vajra falls, Soma wonders if they are recreating the Aragami somehow. Alisa suggests reporting this to Fenrir, but Soma thinks Sakaki would try and replicate them so he suggests keeping quiet about this. As they make their way to the center, B.O.W.s appear along with 2 Nemesis! Just then, the central capsule breaks and a third one jumps out. Rikiya thinks this is the original Nemesis, and the others think that he's the one who used the machines for cloning. Chris and Jill decide to settle things with Nemesis for good and make their way to the center. Eventually, all 3 Nemesis are dead, this time for good. Afterwards, Tron and KOS-MOS work on blocking the device so they can't grow any more monsters. Frank was surprised Nemesis could do that, but Jill says it's impossible for him even though he's smarter than most B.O.W.s. Someone was helping him, and they do have a few suspects in mind like Oros Phlox and the Demon Lords. Juri then leads them out another path and hopefully to the others... Strategy: Some capsules contain monsters and when they pop out, the unit that released them will end their turn right there so keep them healed just in case. Party Members Akira & Pai Batsu Frank & Hsien-Ko Rikiya Soma & Alisa Lady Kite & BlackRose Tron & Servbots Haken & Kaguya Devilotte KOS-MOS & T-elos Juri Chris & Jill Heihachi Enemies Skeith (Boss) Equipment Drop: Sora's Blades Hysteric Purple x3 Daybreaker x1 Nightbreaker x3 Gentleman x3 Statue Menhir x2 Sphinx Menhir x2 Vajra (Boss) Equipment Drop: Upgrade Parts: HP F Cocoon Maiden (F) x3 Fallen Zygote (F) x3 Armaros x3 Expression x3 Glare x4 Headless King x1 Fallen Kongou x1 Nemesis T-Type x3 (Boss) Tyrant T-002 x2 Super Tyrant x3 Items Artisan Soul x2, Omnipotent Soda, Recovery Drink, Treat, First Aid, Golden Brown Pizza, Mage's Soul, Mixed Juice, Power Tent, Silence Stone Trivia *The blades that Skeith drops belonged to Sora, a PK (Player Killer) who was once allied with Morgana during the events of the .hack// prologue series Sign. After betraying her and helping Tsukasa and a younger Aura escape, he was Data Drained by Skeith Zero and his mind was trapped in his wand. In Outbreak, Kite finds a set of keywords where a player claims to have seen a red wand similar to Skeith's. After reaching the bottom of '''Λ Stalking Betrayed Nothingness, '''he finds the wand and Sora emerges from the disappearing wand. After giving his thanks, he hands Kite his blades. *The Sakaki that Soma mentions is Dr. Paylor Sakaki, an Aragami researcher who helped in the development in the God Arcs as well as the head of the Aragami Technology Development dept. of Fenrir. While he had a hand in the Ark Project, he knew the director would willingly cause a Devouring Apocalypse so he led the director on a wild goose chase while hiding the true Singularity from him. Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter